


Happy Birthday, Shisui!

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Shisui gets a wonderful present from his boyfriends.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Shisui
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Happy Birthday, Shisui!

**Author's Note:**

> **Enjoy!**
> 
> Happy Birthday to one of the loveliest Uchiha's out there!

The world surrounding Shisui was dark. Everything was a deep, endless black and even with his sharingan he couldn’t see a single thing. His senses went into overdrive – his ears were straining to hear even the most silent of sounds, his skin was prickling with excitement and he could nearly taste his own anticipation on his tongue.

The blindfold above Shisui’s eyes was smooth; the cool touch of silk made the skin on his face tingle and sing, and he tried flexing his fingers where they were bound above his head. His wrists were tied to the headboard of Kakashi’s bed and Shisui’s whole body immediately tensed as he heard the first telltale sounds of rustling sheets and felt the mattress dip underneath him.

Warmth was suddenly pressed against him from both sides. He could smell Obito’s cinnamon-smoke scent to his right and he could feel strands of Kakashi’s hair tickling his chest to his left. Kami, but Shisui was excited for what was to come. He still couldn’t believe that this was really happening – that he was bound and blind on Kakashi’s bed, naked to the bone and that his boyfriends decided to give him _a really good time_ for his birthday night.

He couldn’t wait to see – no, to feel – what they would do to him or with him and he was asking himself when he would finally get a kiss. Soft fingertips were sliding over his ribs, erupting goosebumps in their wake and Shisui’s already hard cock was twitching. Someone let out an amused huff, hot breath ghosting over his nipples and Shisui arched his back.

“So beautiful,” Obito murmured into his ear, a low moan spilling from Shisui’s lips as his older boyfriend teased the shell of his ear with his tongue. The sensation of trailing fingertips was on his thighs now, just a fleeting touch – never enough and nearly too much – and Shisui’s legs spread on reflex.

The young Uchiha sighed softly as Obito’s tongue painted a trail down his neck, little patterns and words, and sharp teeth were tenderly nipping at his jaw. His toes curled in pleasure as calloused fingers were pinching his nipples and he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Isn’t he beautiful, Kakashi?”

Shisui listened to Kakashi’s pleased hum and he instantly imagined how his silver-haired boyfriend had to look like right now – mismatched eyes darkened with lust, a cherry flush starting on his cheeks and descending _down down down_ over his porcelain smooth skin, and his canine teeth sinking into his plumb bottom lip.

How often had Shisui seen his lover like this – thrumming with excitement and lust and love and so, so eager to touch and to please his boyfriends. Shisui loved Kakashi like this, loved his playful teasing side _only he and Obito_ got to see.

The fingers were vanishing from his naked skin, leaving Shisui burning for more and he groaned in satisfaction as hot lips were pressed against his. Immediately, he opened his mouth, a tongue curling against his and he could tell from the taste alone that it was Obito.

The black-haired male always tasted like too sweet candy and cigarettes and Shisui didn’t feel an ounce of shame about his addiction to the older man’s taste. He knew that Kakashi loved it too, images of his boyfriends making out on the couch filling his mind. They were beautiful together, always making him breathless, and his heart was humming pleasantly in his chest as he thought about the fact that they were _his._

The rustling of sheets alerted him again, that a new sensation was on its way to him – next to Obito’s slightly sloppy but amazing kiss, and he could feel warmth at the inside of his thighs. He knew that Kakashi had to be lying between his spread legs, eyes trained on Shisui’s cock and his lovers lips pulled a thin moan from him as they were stretching around his length.

Obito smiled against his lips, their teeth clanking together and Kakashi’s tongue was sliding slowly over the underside of his cock. Shisui’s fingers were clutching the rope with which he was bound to the bed, the only thing preventing him from floating into the universe.

His older lovers’ warmth at his side vanished, but Shisui couldn’t care – he couldn’t care when Kakashi’s lips were still wrapped around him and when he could listen to the wet, filthy sounds of his boyfriend sucking him down.

There was the clicking sound of a bottle being opened, his back arching from the mattress as Kakashi’s fingers brushed over his hole and even blindfolded Shisui couldn’t help but to squeeze his eyes shut. There was a moan around his cock, vibrating through his veins and then wet, slick fingers were teasing over his rim in circular motions.

Shisui couldn’t do more than to hold onto the rope as a thick finger was slowly breaching him, sliding _in in in_ , and making his heart ache for more. His cock was still surrounded by the warmth of Kakashi’s mouth, sharp teeth carefully grazing over sensitive skin and Shisui wriggled his hips in impatience.

Kakashi pinched one of his thighs in warning, Shisui moaning loudly at the pleasure brought by the pain and why wasn’t Kakashi doing anything –

He keened as his lover suddenly began to fuck him with his finger mercilessly. The only thing he could hear anymore was Kakashi’s own moans muffled from Shisui’s dick and the wet slick sounds from fingering someone open. A second finger joined and Shisui was slowly losing his mind.

Obito’s pleased rumbling sounds were telling Shisui that the older male was busy with opening up Kakashi and he longed to see his boyfriend kneeling behind their lover, face pressed against the curve of his ass. Obito loved Kakashi’s ass, loved to lick and kiss and taste, and Shisui loved to watch Kakashi writhing on the sheets from pleasure.

Kakashi’s fingers were sliding over the sugar-sweet spot inside him, making his legs tremble and hips twitch and kami, he wanted more –

“Is he ready?”

Obito’s raspy voice was brushing over his skin, sending shivers down his spine and he whined at the loss of Kakashi’s fingers inside him.

“He is,” Kakashi’s murmur was gentle and teasing, love swinging in every syllable and Shisui wanted _to touch him, kiss him, see him_. He wanted to tell his boyfriends how much they meant to him, how they were filling his veins with giddy feelings every day and how he could never stop loving them.

“Good.”

Shisui didn’t know what to expect, his heart thrumming in his chest and the next thing he could feel was a rough hand curled around the base of his dripping cock and his mouth opened in a silent cry as Kakashi sank down on him. His silver-haired lover’s nails were digging into his chest, leaving marks for Shisui to marvel at in the morning and Obito’s pleased hum was ringing in his ears.

“So fucking beautiful,” his older boyfriend’s voice got even deeper, Shisui and Kakashi moaning in sync at his words and the feeling of each other.

Hands were spreading his legs again and Shisui could feel the head of Obito’s cock teasing his entrance playfully. He couldn’t endure this torture any longer – Kakashi was hot and slick around him, his weight above him familiar and _oh so good_ and –

He cried out sharply as Obito pushed into him in one fluid motion, filling him, stretching him and making stars shine behind his eyelids. Kakashi’s broad sweaty chest was pressed against his, and everything was just too much, Shisui’s cock twitching in warning between them.

Kakashi’s teeth were biting down on his neck, the sharp pain grounding him on earth again and Shisui was gasping for breath.

“Thank you,” he mumbled embarrassed, but his lovers didn’t say anything. Kakashi licked over the spot he just bit in a silent apology and then he was moving. Shisui’s cock sank even deeper into his boyfriend as Kakashi began to ride him in a leisurely pace, wet sounds telling Shisui that his lovers were kissing.

“I want to see you –“

Kakashi hummed, Shisui’s cock sliding in and out of his tight heat and he moaned and moaned and moaned as Obito finally began to thrust in and out of him, a slow steady rhythm totally in sync with Kakashi and Shisui wanted to die.

Fingers were brushing over his cheeks; his jawline and cool silk was gliding over his heated skin as Kakashi pulled the blindfold away. Shisui had to blink a few times, the lights of the room blinding him even dimmed, and his hips jerked unsteadily as he could finally see –

Kakashi was beautiful. Smooth porcelain skin wherever his eyes went, a little flushed all over and his full lips parted in pleasure. Shisui could see Obito behind him, tanned skin and black hair in contrast to Kakashi’s, his spit-glistening lips stretched into a smirk which always made Shisui’s knees weak and he couldn’t help but cry out as Kakashi slammed his hips down hard – again, and again, and again.

There wasn’t anything else Shisui could do than to hold onto the ride, his body and mind overflowing with pleasure and love, and greedily he watched as one of Obito’s hands began stroking Kakashi’s leaking cock. Kakashi never stopped rising and falling on top of him, and Shisui could feel the tension building inside him as Obito hit his sweet spot mercilessly.

“Fuck –“

Kakashi’s eyes were squeezed shut, muscles clenching nearly painfully around Shisui’s cock as he came with a strangled sob and triggering Shisui’s own climax. Cum was splattering his chest, his cock pulsating in the tight heat of Kakashi’s hole and Shisui keened as Obito gripped his thighs, hoisting them higher around his waist and fucked into him at a fast pace.

Kakashi was falling on Shisui’s chest, his lips sucking blooming marks into his throat and it didn’t need long for Obito to cum too, a pleased guttural sound leaving his lips. Shisui groaned as his boyfriends were lying on top of him, spent and breathless, and he really wished he could finally _touch_ them.

“I want to touch you,” he whined, Obito pressing a messy kiss against his lips before loosening the binds around his wrists. Kakashi was still nestled on top of him, his body draped over Shisui’s like a blanket, but the younger man didn’t mind.

Obito laid down beside them, arm thrown over both of them and with a smile Shisui thought that this was definitely the best birthday present he ever got.


End file.
